Pop Goes the Blister
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Max gets upset and embarks on a blister popping spree.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Pop Goes the Blister

**Summary**

Max gets upset and embarks on a blister popping spree.

**.**

"Goddammit!" Max cursed loudly, stomping his foot on the ground hard. Bad idea. "OUCH!" he yelled, jumping up in the air. He placed his foot back on the ground tenderly, careful not to burst the blister on the sole of his foot. He wasn't certain how it happened – the blister randomly appeared with no warning. He believed he was cursed.

"Damn that thing is nasty," he commented, sitting on the ground examining his foot. What on earth was he going to do? There was no way he could walk properly with the massive bubble on his foot. He poked it with his finger. "Ew." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Blisters were foul evil things. He glanced at the bubble again. It was very tempting to pop it open.

After a few more seconds staring at the blister, Max decided he had to pop it. He grabbed a pair of scissors nearby, squeezed the blister and snipped a part of the skin of. Liquid spurted out followed by a burst of pain. "AHHH!" he shouted, as the pain increased in intensity. Why did he pop the blister? Oh that's right, temptation. "Man that hurt," he muttered. Now to remove the loose skin. He snipped off the skin and lay down on the floor.

"Max? What are you doing with those scissors? Eddy asked, walking into the room.

Max flashed Eddy a big happy smile. "Cutting blisters."

Eddy shook his head. That was not a good idea. "That's not a good idea Max."

Max frowned and flared his nostrils. "Look, the blister was driving me crazy. It had to go," he reasoned. Why couldn't Eddy understand his reasoning? Surely, he knew the pain that came with having a blister?

Eddy decided it was best not to argue with Max over his blister. Sometimes it was best to remain silent. "Whatever." He shook his head and left the room. Max rolled his eyes and continued to cut away at the skin. Once he had finished with the big blister, he moved on to the smaller ones. He rubbed his hands together excitedly. Popping blisters was very satisfying. "Pop goes the blister," he sung, as he destroyed another blister.

Michael decided to enter the room to fetch himself a glass of water. "What the fuck?" he asked, frowning.

"Wanna join me in blister popping?" Max asked smiling big.

"Fuck no," Michael replied, quickly leaving. Max was insane. He was going to be in severe pain later on.

Max glared at Michael's retreating back and shook his head sadly. Some people just didn't appreciate the joys of blister popping. He believed they were too chicken to take part. "Cowards," he smirked to himself. "Can't handle it." He proceeded to mutilate another blister. He couldn't believe how many blisters he had. It was ridiculous. But he couldn't stop. It. Was. Just. Too. Addictive.

He ignored the pain that came with blister popping, and continued to pop some more. With each pop, Max got more aggressive. He used the scissors to create holes inside the blister. At one point, he cut in too deep he felt a burning sensation, but he wouldn't stop. "Pop goes the blister," he sung happily, destroying yet another blister. Popping a blister gave him an incredible rush of adrenaline.

"Ma-OH GOD!" Emily screamed, pointing at Max's red feet. "What is that?"

Max smiled. "Dead blisters."

Emily was shocked. Could Max really be that stupid? "Max! You didn't just pop the blisters, you destroyed them completely!" she declared. Max was a freak. She had to warn Judy. "You're going to be in incredible pain later on I'm warning you," she said, then hurried off to find Judy. Max rolled his eyes. What a spoilsport. Emily just couldn't handle his coolness. "I'm too cool for school," he exclaimed proudly.

At that precise moment, Rick waltzed in the room with Steve. Both boys pointed at Max's red foot alarmed. "What on earth?" Steve asked.

"He's gone mad popping blisters again..." Rick answered. He had seen this done before. Only madmen popped blisters in such a wild fashion. It was a wonder Max wasn't on the floor crying yet. Surely it had to hurt. They were after all huge blisters and Max had cut them with scissors. "You are insane Max."

Max was not offended. He flashed Rick a huge grin. "You should try it sometime; it's great stress relief," he said happily, smiling like a madman. Steve backed away in fear. The man was possessed!

Rick held up his hand and shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I've got stuff to do... but I'm warning you Max, that's going to hurt like hell later on." He waved Max goodbye and walked out of the room. Steve glanced at Max's foot again, winced and hurried after Rick. He hated seeing ruined blisters. They made him cringe everytime.

Max shook his head. Cowards. All of them. None could tolerate the pain the popped blisters gave. "Time to stand up," he said. He stood up and shouted. PAIN. SEARING BURNING PAIN. "OUCH!" he cried. His foot felt like it was on fire! "Oh God..." he whimpered as he tried to walk. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea after all... maybe his teammates were right... he should've stopped earlier, but the temptation to pop got the better of him.

The rest of the All Stars heard Max scream. "Serves him right," Emily said. "I warned him this would happen." For the next few hours they listened to Max scream and whine about blisters until his mother bought him some cream. After this day, Max never popped another blister.

.

And that's the Max one shot done. I know it's not the greatest one shot I've done, but writing about a blister proved to be a lot more challenging that first thought. Despite this, I hope you found something about it that entertained you enough to leave a review.

.

And that's another one shot down! Please review!


End file.
